ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Akame ga Gravity Falls
Akame ga Gravity Falls is a series a crossover like the Akame ga Kill and Gravity Falls with some characters from other series. Before the crossover game Cartoon + Anime! with Alex Hirsch (Creator of Gravity Falls), and Takahiro (Author of Akame ga Kill!), It's video game RPG, and series or Fanfiction. Start with the story of Stan Pines (Gravity Falls), Akame (Akame ga Kill!) And the antagonist is Bill Cipher and Esdeath With the movie Cartoon + Anime, is Gideon & Sheele Back in Action ! The Movie will similar of the last episode of Gravity Falls "Weirdmageddon 3 : Take Back The Falls!" with The Symbols Wheel Zodiac associated called "Bill Cipher Wheel" for defeat Bill Cipher. Story Episode of Akame and Bill Cipher Episode of Movie alternative The episode starts where the previous one left off. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos barge into the Mystery Shack to be greeted by the remaining refugees of Gravity Falls, including Stan Pines, Old Man McGucket, Pacifica Northwest, and other townsfolk and mysterious creatures of the town. Dipper and Mabel are happy to see Stan, and they hug him with Soos and Wendy. The twins question why everyone is hiding out in the Shack, but before they can get an answer, an Eye-Bat sweeps the outside of the Shack, forcing everyone to hide. Stan Pines, Old Man McGucket, Pacifica Northwest, and other townsfolk and mysterious creatures of the town, comes see people falling from the sky at near Mystery Shack. They want to know An unidentified he comes from another world, Who are these people, she responds "We are Night Raid" Stan asks a question that is Night Raid. She responds that is Night Raid, That is a group of assassins allied with the Revolutionary Army. They have first to everyone. *My name is Akame "The Demon Sword Murasame" *I AM Leone (Lionelle) *My name is Mine (Pumpkin) *I am Tatsumi *My name is Sheele (Extase) *I am Lubbock *I am Bulat *My name is Chelsea *I am Susanoo *AND ME, MY NAME IS NAJENDA THE HEAD (the head of the assassin group Night Raid) Dipper has a question Najenda, An unidentified it came from and why they are here for what, to kill or help, Najenda reponds to Dipper, "We are here to help you to defeat this monster. Akame asks Stan "You have a family" Stan reponds "Yes I have a family, and you too you got a family" Stan tells Akame talking about his brother Stanford Pines. Akame had a sister called Kurome. Akame asks Stan to help to find his sister, and Stan agrees to help but first he asks Akame help to free his brother. They are then accepted. Dipper angrily informs Stan that Ford has been captured by Bill and that they cannot just stay cooped up in the Shack. Stan grudgingly shrugs the issue off, believing that Ford has to get himself out of the mess he made. Stan insists everyone will be fine in the Shack, and thinks that the rest of the townspeople will be fine on their own. However, a news broadcast from Shandra Jimenez inside the Fearamid shows the throne made out of petrified townspeople to the survivors for the first time. The refugees are shocked to see their loved ones turned to stone. While the refugees are discouraged, Mabel and Dipper try and inspire them to fight back to save their friends, saying that Bill wants them to run and hide. Dipper says that Ford knows Bill’s secret weakness. If all of the refugees band together, they can rescue Ford, find Bill’s weakness, and save the town. The refugees are optimistic, but Stan objects on the grounds that the Shack is the only place safe from Bill and that there's no way to bring it to him.This gives McGucket an idea, but he says it will require everyone to work together. He puts on his goggles and begins to share a plan while Stan looks on uncomfortably. Night Raid go well help! Mine gets mad after Pacifica. Akame wanted to help Stan to release her brother, but Akame convince Pines Dipper and Mabel Pines save her sister. Leone will help Grenda and Wendy for fight, Bulat, and Susanoo could accept help Chutzpar, Rumble McSkirmish for fight, Multi-Bear, and Blubs, to save his friend Deputy Durland, Sheele and Chelsea will help Candy Chiu and Sev'raz Timez members. Lubbock will help the Gnomes. Tatsumi and Mines will help Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Soos Ramirez, McGucket, and Pacifica Northwest for save the world ! And Najenda is currently listening to McGucket a perfect plan. While the refugees are discouraged, Mabel and Dipper try and inspire them to fight back to save their friends, saying that Bill wants them to run and hide. Dipper says that Ford knows Bill’s secret weakness. If all of the refugees band together, they can rescue Ford, find Bill’s weakness, and save the town. The refugees are optimistic, but Stan objects on the grounds that the Shack is the only place safe from Bill and that there's no way to bring it to him.This gives McGucket an idea, but he says it will require everyone to work together. He puts on his goggles and begins to share a plan while Stan looks on uncomfortably, and Akame looks on comfortably. Back in the Shack, McGucket reveals the blueprints for his newest robotic invention. While the twins and the other survivors are impressed, Stan remains pessimistic. In spite of the odds, all of the refugees band together to assemble McGucket's giant mech using various materials found inside the Shack and elsewhere in the surrounding area. All of McGucket's previous inventions that he can remember were intended for evil. But McGucket is going to need a very powerful weapon, very sharp or cutting, and also a weapon that can regenerate completely, ie Mine, Sheele, and Najenda. She has regenerated, Gideon Robot who will help. Having made a flag for their resistance, the refugees sit outside around a bonfire Shacktron *The Shack-tron is made up of various objects seen in previous episodes: **The Mystery Shack makes up the torso. **The Universe portal is located on the waist. **The Tyrannosaurus Rex encased in amber from "Land Before Swine" is the left forearm. **Manly Dan's logging truck is the right forearm. **The right leg of the Gideon-bot is the right leg. **Soos' pick-up truck is the left foot. **The Mystery Shack's totem pole is a shoulder-mounted cannon. **The head and neck of the Gobblewonker robot are the tail. **The Extase "Teigu of Sheele" as other left forearm. **Pumpkin "Teigu of Mine" as other right forearm. Stan is away from the crowd, ranting to Shmebulock about how the resistance's plan is garbage and how no one's listening to him. When Dipper and Mabel ask Stan what's wrong, he shares his feelings about the plan. He doesn't want to save Ford, as he's still upset that Ford never thanked him for rescuing him. Stan doesn't understand how Ford is the one who brought Weirdmageddon to being in the first place, but he's still called the hero. Dipper says that Ford is a hero because he didn't want to hide, but Stan retorts that if Ford hid, he would still be alive. Mabel breaks up the conflict, assuring everyone their plan will work. Akame says Stan, she is missed, but she never gives up (Akame starts crying). Meet Kurome and Seryu Inside the Fearamid, Ford is reverted from his gold state inside a private study and chained to the floor. Ford has just crossed two girls locked. they scream "HELP". A girl called kurome, and it is called Seryu Ubiquitous. They were captured by Bill Cipher except the girl called Esdeath, she accepted the market. Esdeath torture Ford. A man who has created a monster that can transform all these forms that look called The Shape Shifter. His name is Dr. Stylish, Ford has seen him (Shape Shifter) since he was a baby. Bill Cipher rises up from the ground playing a piano. He explains Ford is trapped inside a penthouse suite in the tip of the Fearamid. Ford deduces that Bill wants something from him. Bill explains that with his newfound powers, he can control all of space, matter, and time. He reveals that he used to live in the second dimension until he destroyed it, and is aiming to do the same to this one. The only problem is that he, along with the rest of his friends, can't escape Gravity Falls. Ford thinks that this is due to a natural magnetism attracting weirdness to Gravity Falls, the event he's studied for years, a force so strong that it forms a barrier that prevents that weirdness from going outside the town. He says there's a way to break this barrier, but he'd never tell Bill. Bill tries to persuade Ford by telling offering him unlimited power in a world without restrictions or laws. Ford again refuses, calling Bill insane. Bill decides to find the equation needed to break the barrier in Ford's mind. However, Ford reminds Bill he can't unless he makes a deal with him. Bill decides to try and find Ford's weakness and force him to make the deal, chaining him up further. Battlefield Finale The next day, everyone and assassin group gathers inside the Shack with McGucket hoping his invention works. Dipper pulls a lever inside the Shack, causing mechanisms to activate that turn the entire Mystery Shack into a gigantic mech. The mech walks past some other survivors on its way to the Fearamid, where it's shown that in the throne room, Bill and his friends are torturing Ford, Kurome, and Seryu by blasting him with lasers and Laser ice of Esdeath, because she betrayed them, because she knew kurome and Seryu are low. Ford, Kurome and Seryu is in pain, but doesn't give in. Before Bill and Esdeath can start torturing Ford, Kurome, Seryu again, a dinosaur head busts through the wall of the Fearamid, outraging Bill. Soos steps out onto a platform on the mech, dubbing it the Shack-tron. Bill finds it adorable the refugees are fighting back, and orders his henchmen, Koro, and Shape Shifter to fight them. They increase their size and jump out of the Fearamid, ready to fight. Stan thinks the plan was a bad idea. Soos tells the henchmen to hand over Ford, or else they'll fight. The henchmen immediately rush the Shack-tron to battle. Inside the Shack-tron, the refugees control various mechanisms that control different parts of the actual mech, using weapons to fight against the henchmen. Rumble McSkirmish, Bulat, Susanoo, and Wendy attack outside the Shack-tron, with Rumble attacking from afar and Wendy piloting a rogue Eyebat to turn the henchmen to stone. Stan desperately tries to find an exit. Xanthar and Koro (trump card) rushes the Shack-tron, pushing it through several stone walls. Using all of their power, the refugees control the Shack-tron to throw Xanthar and Koro into the distant mountains, subduing the henchmen. Shape Shifter transform like Shack-tron. Bill and Esdeath is upset as Ford, and Kurome congratulates Dipper and Mabel, Akame for their efforts. Bill realizes Ford cares about the twins, and wonders if torturing them will be more effective than torturing Ford. Ford, Kurome and Seryu is turned back into a gold statue as Bill flies over to the Shack-tron and attempts to crush it with a giant fist. However, it remains intact thanks to the unicorn barrier. Bill becomes enraged and repeatedly punches the Shack-tron. The refugees use the dinosaur arm to tear out Bill's eye and distract him. Cut and use blinding light with Extase and shoot with Pumpkin Realizing now is their chance to rescue Ford, a team composed of the twins, Stan, Akame, Soos, Mine, Chelsea, McGucket, Sheele, Wendy, Leone, Pacifica, Tatsumi, Lubbock, Najenda and Sheriff Blubs, is ejected out of the Shack-tron, using parachutes to land inside the Fearamid. Everyone lands right next to the human throne. Mabel and Chelsea travels up the human throne using her grappling hook and finds Ford as a gold statue. Stan yells at her to take Ford and leave, but Dipper says they don't know how to unfreeze him. Gideon Gleeful, trapped in a cage hanging from the ceiling, says he knows how to unfreeze everyone. He's dressed up in a sailor costume and explains that Bill forced him to dance for all of eternity as punishment for betraying him. Gideon says that Tyler Cutebiker is the load-bearing statue in the human throne, and if he's pulled out, the throne will fall apart. When Dipper does so, the throne breaks up and everyone is turned back to normal. In the chaos, Gideon's cage is knocked to the ground and he's freed. Wendy and Pacifica reunite with their families, Blubs meets up with Deputy Durland, and Akame reunite with her sister Kurome. All the citizens are happy to be freed, and Ford and Seryu is un-petrified as well. He meets McGucket for the first time since he left Ford. McGucket decides to forgive Ford, hugging it out. Stan gruffly greets Ford as well. Dipper and Mabel ask Ford what Bill's weakness is. He puts on some gloves and asks for something to write with. The only he thing he gets is a blue spray can, but decides it will do. He begins spray-painting a circle on the floor and ends up creating the Bill Cipher Wheel, complete with its ten symbols. Meanwhile, Bill is still fighting the Shack-tron. It manages to pin Bill to the ground, but Bill realizes its legs aren't inside the unicorn barrier. Bill utilizes this weak spot to flip the Shack-tron over, tear off a leg, and smash it into the Shack-tron, sending it flying, Esdeath them from frozen. Back on the Fearamid, Ford tells everyone in the Wheel to hold hands. When Dipper wonders who the bag of ice represents, Ford explains that some of the symbols are metaphors. The ice is someone cool in the face of danger, causing Wendy to walk onto the symbol after encouragement from her friends. When Ford says the spectacles are someone scholarly, McGucket steps forward. Pacifica walks onto the llama, as her sweater matches it. Ford himself goes to the six-fingered hand. Everyone holds hands, creating a ring of energy that surrounds the Wheel and envelops the Fearamid with dark clouds. All the other citizens rush out of the room, except, Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Lubbock, Chelsea, and Najenda with Kurome and Seryu Ubiquitous for help ! Ford realizes there's only one person left to join the Wheel: Stan. Ford yells at Stan to join the wheel, but he remains skeptical. Everyone gets upset at Stan, telling him to join. Stan tells everyone that he isn't the enemy, and that Ford is for bringing Bill into Gravity Falls. Ford pleads to Stan one more time. Stan finally agrees, but only if Ford thanks him for spending 30 years bringing him back into this dimension, Akame agrees with Stan same for kurome could also say thank you. Ford and Kurome thanks Stan and Akame, getting him to join the Wheel. However, after Ford corrects Stan on his grammar and Ford drags Akame an silly, Stan pushes Ford, breaking the link. The two begin to fight as Mabel and Dipper try to stop them. While they're distracted, Bill and Esdeath looms above them, having beaten the Shack-tron and regenerated his eye. Blendin Blandin réalize défeated by Bill Cipher and Najenda is deféated ! Characters Heroes Antagonist The Symbols Wheel Voice Japanese : English : French : Category:Crossover Category:Gravity Falls Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:TV-PG-V Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Mystery Category:Action/Adventure